


What If: It Was Wells?

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Wells Alternative [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A little Dark?, Ep. 2x18, Episode Related, Gen, One Shot, Short, What if?, i mean a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if after Caitlin pleads with Jay, he doesn't take her?<br/>He takes Dr. Wells instead?</p><p>Short AU Scene from The Flash 2x18, "Versus Zoom"<br/>SO short, I can't even explain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If: It Was Wells?

/*Caitlin pleads with Jay.*/  
Zoom looks at Caitlin, a part of the old Jay in his eyes for just a second.  
Then he's gone.  
And so is Dr. Wells.

Wells feels and watches his world get enveloped in blue lightning, then he's being thrown into the same room his daughter was held captive for so long. His arms wrap around his head automatically as his body slides against the ground and his back smacks against the far wall.  
Zoom is there, watching him.

This is it. This is when Zoom kills him. Back in his own world after getting what he wanted from The Flash. After forcing Allen to give up his speed while-No, there's no time for that.  
Wells pulls himself off of the ground slowly. If this is when he dies, he will face the monster without fear. His shoulders straighten as he stands, eyes locked on the black soul-less orbs of the monster before him.

Zoom goes from one side of the room to right in front of Wells in the blink of an eye.  
"Are you ready to die?" the monster asks, head tilting as he waits for an answer.  
"No," Wells tells him honestly, his voice a harsh whisper, "But I'm not afraid to die."  
"Why is that?" the monster asks, placing his hand on Wells' chest, pushing him against the wall.  
"You took everything from me," Wells bites out, "You kept me from my daughter and you made me betray my friends."  
"And when I'm done with you," Zoom's hand moves up Wells' chest, "I'll go back for them."  
"When does it stop?" Wells stands his ground. Doesn't move his eyes away from the darkness in front of him. Doesn't flinch when Zoom's hand reaches his neck, "When will you kill enough to fill that dark pit inside you that makes you feel alone?"  
Zoom pauses, tilting his head again as he looks down at the man in front of him while his eyes flicker to normal a few times.  
"I'm not alone," he finally says, wrapping his gloves fingers around Wells' throat, "I have you."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you HATE it, when you're lying in bed. Ready to go to sleep....and you get an idea. A lovely idea. And you have to write it.  
> You throw yourself out from under the covers, grab the nearest electronic and type as fast as you can.  
> But it's never EVER as good as when you were trying to sleep. (*Sigh*)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the series, or characters.


End file.
